Something burrowed, something Green
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: SThe collectors are defeated.The reapers are still A very real threaT. Thane is cured. But now what? Can he get Shepard to stop working for one moment to consider a future and if he can. What problems would they face as a couple? how will the team react?
1. A little secret

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Thane/Shepard storyline. Please let me know if you think it's believable. As well as what you think and of any spelling mistakes and Grammar problems (Not my strong points so... Bare with me) Enjoy :D **

Shepard was sitting in the mess hall, playing with her lunch as she debated the idea of getting up and getting back to work. She sighed just as she heard a crocky, yet smooth voice say

"May I sit with you Siha?" Shepard looked up to see Thane standing there with a tray of food in his hand, she nod at him givin him permission to sit down opposite her. He sat down and slowly started to eat as an easy silence feel around them as it usual did. Thane was one of the one people Shepard felt comfortable around to be silent for hours just enjoying each others company.

She then looked from the scattered remains of her salad on her plate to Thane. Looking at him for the first time in a while, the way his green scales seemed to glow in the light, the way he's voice drew her in but made her want to run for hill too. The way she knew if he needed or wanted to be he could be gone from her vision in the blink of an eye. The Commander realised she was staring at him, she shook her head and took another bit of her salad. That's when the Drell spoke startling Shepard from her deep thoughts

"Siha? Is something the matter?" Shepard met his eyes wondering how Thane always seemed to know when something was wrong, even when she acted totally normal. She sighed once again

"Yes but it's a private matter that I'll come and talk to you about later... if you're willing to listen?" Thane grabbed the Commander's left hand, making her drop her folk at the sudden contact to his scaly hand, stroked her hand playing with the ring on her ring finger. An engagement ring. Shepard looked at the scaly hand on hers.

"Siha..." Making her look him in the eye. "It's my duty to listen when you need me Siha, don't you ever forget that. I apologize if I startled you Siha... But you need to know I'm here for you Siha" she smiled at him and rest my other hand on top of his. She loved how he managed to call her Siha four times in one sentence... She loved what the nickname meant and that he was consensually reminded her of how much he thought of her with just one word.

"Thanks Thane... Come up to my chamber when shifts change and we'll talk... I need to ask you something very personal. Call it a favour if you will" Thane only nodded.

"My prays will be with you until then Siha" Shepard smiled and got up, tray in her hand. As Shepard headed to the kitchen to put the tray in the sink.

Mean while Tali was coming out of the elevator and started to walk pass the mess hall on her way to the kitchen to get her lunch and take it down to engineering. She looked around, smiling and nodding at anyone who caught her eye. She didn't like working with this team but after having to trust them with her life she had some respect for the things some of them did to help her. She was looking around, taking in another peaceful day to see Thane grab Shepard's hand.

She was so shocked seeing this act not only because Thane was touching someone, Thane has always been reserved in his movement to keep himself at least a few feet away from anyone who was talking or walking near him. But the fact that Shepard started to smile after the shock of the contact, she seemed to relax into the contact sub-consciously stroking his hand. But then Tali saw something even more shocking. Shepard rested her other hand on top of the one that was holding hers.

Tali shook her head trying to make rational sense of what she just saw. The only thing that became clear in her head as she got her lunch was that Thane and Shepard had a romantic relationship in secret. Why they'd kept it secret Tali intended to find out or maybe he was just being friendly about something sensitive she'd told him. She didn't want to prey but something Tali had to be nosy for Shepards own good. And this time was no different. She was going to need the help of her founded friendship in Gabby, Ken and Kelly for help.

Tali grabbed her tray that was already set out on the table. The chef had gotten use to Tali's ways pretty much as soon as she joined the crew and so he'd always leave her lunch out on the side with a little riddle for her to solve. It was the chef's way of keeping relations with the team members who don't socialise while they eat and Tali loved how much he tried. Shepard had just placed her tray down when she saw Tali smiling at note

"Got another admirer Tali'zorah Vas Normandy?" Shepard laughed as she placed her tray down in the sink. Shepard sometimes used her full name when she was either joking or trying to make a point. Tali blushed inside her suit, this being one of rare moment she was glad for it.

"No no Just The sergeant wishing me a good lunch as he does almost every day with a note" Handing Shepard the note. Shepard read over it and laughed, but Tali could hear a sigh in the laughter. But she didn't question it. Shepard said

"Well if you and Gurras ever did admit your feeling for each other you wouldn't need love letters from the Sergeant" Tali shook her head

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew I liked Gurras... I'm not sure I want to know. But I know too you like someone. I am yet to find out who. I shall find out though Shepard I promise you" Of course she knew who. But if Shepard knew she knew, she'd proberly come up with some unarguable excuse. Even if it was a complete lie. But if Tali could get evidence before she had the chance, Shepad wouldn' argue. Shepard laughed as she and Tali started to walk towards the elevator.

"I look forward to it Tali" Shepard hadn't meant to keep her relationship with Thane a secret but after the Collector mission she decided the crew shouldn't be able to use her personal relationship as a way to gossip and it's just remained a secret ever since. Thane had not said anything about it, Shepard was sure that if her boyfriend had a problem with it he'd say something; he was never one for keeping his opinions to himself if it were worrying him. But Shepard also knew that if it was protecting her, he'd keep his feeling hidden because he always said 'what goods a gun, if it can't protect you, so what good am I to my partner if I can't protect her?' Shepard of course never knew what to reply. She ended up kissed him to shut him up. The thought brought a deep smile to her face as she looked back to Tali

Tali had a smug smile on her face and said

"You're smitten Shepard... It's nice to see. I'm heading down to engineering, if you have a spear moment come down and talk to me and we can talk about the things we really need to discuss... No rush though" Shepard nodded and watched the Elevator door shut in front of her.

Taking in what Tali said, was she really smitten with Thane? Was she happier now she knew that he'd be there for her as long as she lived? Was she happy to know he was cured because of his son's research into his disease and a determined 2 years of straving himself and determination for his father to live. Well of bloody course she was.

_Thane had been sceptical said that the Ocean chose when it was him time to go. Shepard then told him she wouldn't be able to live without him and that if his life needed purpose then it could be to protect, to love and hold Rachel Francis Shepard for the rest of his Drell life. Thane had accepted and slowly come to accept what the perpose of his life was now. Shepard of course had been happy that he'd be in her life for alot longer. They were together for months after Thane cured. Shepard had come to accept that she loved Thane and couldn't live without him. Thane of course had accepted the same things_.

_So when Shepard stepped into chambers one afternoon. A little annoyed about another arguement that Miranda and Jack had gotten into. She had to use her biotic' on Jack, shoving her against the door. Making her calm down before she released her. Miranda had been dragged away by Jacob and Shepard had spent the reason of the afternoon makng up with Jack and Miranda. It really was getting stupid. _

_Thane was standing at the base of her bed. Look at the picture of him with Shepard that Shepard had asked for on their 3 year annersiary. Shepard asked _

_"Thane honey? what are you doing in here?" Thane jumped a little. _

_"Oh nothing... I just had someting to ask you" Shepard nodded waiting for him to continue _

_"Okay... don't feel you have to answer now Siha... take your time" He waited until Shepard had once again nodded before coming to stand in front of her. He took a deep breath and slowly bend down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Saying _

_"Siha... Rachel Francis Shepard would you consider loving me till the end of time? sharing me with no one? calling me your husband. Will you Marry me?" Shepard starred at the ring in shock. Complete and utter shock. How was she to see this comind especially if Thane didn't want her to see it coming. Shepard had ran from her chamber shaking her head and saying _

_"I don't know Thane. I don't know... I'm sorry... I'm so so so sorry" And she ran. Thane stood theree staring at the door his non so future wife ran out of. _


	2. Fate?

**A/N: Okay I know this is rather short but I wanted to leave it on an interesting cliffhanger before I sign off and don't upload for about a week or so. Soo sorry if you hate me for it ;) But a good Author knows to leave her fans guessing. Let me know where you think it'll go from here or what you want to happen even. Spelling and Grammar are once again apologized for. Oh and if you were clear... I do not own these characters unfortuatly :'( **

**Enjoy :D **

Months had past. Bout avoiding each other and tiptoeing around the awkwardness of the situation. Shepard still couldn't believe she had done what she did. It was her guilt that stop her from knocking on Thane's door. Normally she'd just deal with this type of situation with her head high, but this was Thane and he had caused his more than usual anti-social behaviour. The bags under his eyes, the concent look of depression on his face and every tim she came close to getting enough courage to say at least sorry, she would coward away after seeing his face.

Shepard had walke into theNot really hungy but Tali had practally dragged her out of her chambers to get a least some small to eat. She was really stubborn when it came to things she cared about. Shepard rested her head in her arms, Tali babbling on at her about Gurras. She was fed up of this, Thane not being there, not being quietly comforting, not being his usual charmingly overly polite self. Shepard shoved her tray away and walked straight into the Life support room. Thane was sitting in his usual chair, in the usual persition, doing his usual thinking when Shepard had burst in.

"Thane... Can we go to the cidetal, have some lunch and talk? please? We need to if not for our sakes but for the sake of getting along while working?" Thane smiled a little

"Of course Commnader" Shepard felt a pang of guilt in her as he called her 'commander' not 'Siha' as she had gotten use to.

Shepard called Joker on the radio to change directions towards the citedal. Joker said

"Aye, aye commander... snotty nosed rich people here we come"

Hours later they were sitting in the cidetal cafe trying to talk to each other.

"Thane.. I'm sorry I left you the way I did. I'd had a bad day and I never meant to say no. I let me think ajust meant to bout it. Can you understand that?" Thane nodded grabbing her hand

"Siha... I'm sorry I didn't talk to you for months... I was dead again for month's it was only when you came into my chambers a few hours ago I started a awaken again... please don't let me fall asleep again Siha" Shepard laughed and laughed

"You can bet on it. It's a promise Honey... Do I get a kiss now? or do we have to wait a while? be polite?" Thane laughed and leant over the table and planted a kiss on her lips. Shepard pulled him into a hug, looking out the window to her right. She saw people goig about their daily business, Tali getting some more of her Quarian food that she'd got deliever to the shop across the road. Also she saw a short, stubbled, tired looking man. He was hiding something behind is back. A smile spread on his face and he mouthed

"This is for you" And brought the mystery object in his hand up above his arm. Ready to throw it. Shepard pulled Thane to the floor as the grenade was thrown to the window, straight at them. Thane realised what as happening and took to his duty of protecting her by putting her under his body. Fire, screams, gun fire, orders all a muffled sound in Shepard ears as the rumble finished falling around them. Shepard felt Thane's body fall lifeless on top of her. _Thane please. she _pushed his lifeless body off her, rolled him over to his side. She saw a long peace of ruble wedged into his chest and his leg twisted into a not so normal shape. She screamed at him to wake up, tearing quickly fleeing from her eyes._Nooo you'd just been given your reason for living back again and you have to protect me. THANE WAKE UPPPP!_


	3. it's shepard's fault

**_A/N: Oh btw if you didn't know the italics mean previous events... should have made that clearer. I'm sorry for the tease chapter last time I guess I want to see you :O reaction... Again spelling and grammer.. let me know :) I wud LOVE reviews.. let me know wht ya think. _**

**_Enjoy x_**

_Tali had pulled Shepard away from Thane as the medics looked over Thane. Shepard was hysterical, doing all she could to get out of Tali's grasp and to Thane's side. It felt surreal. There was no way this was real. That's when one of the medic's said _

_"He's stopped breathing... CPR NOW" Shepard stopped struggling. stoped crying. stoped breathing. She just stoped. She starred at Thane's life less body. _

_"Thane don't you dare die on me. Nooo you promised to protect me... how good are you to me if you're dead? I thought I was your Siha!" As if Thane had heard the words shepard had scream at him. He took in a deep breath and opened his two sets of eye lids and starred at the ceiling. Thane looked around and saw Shepard standing there, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Don't cry Siha" Shepard choked on her tears as a massive smile crossed her face. _

_"I won't cry... if you don't die... can we agree on that?" Thane smiled a little _

_"As long as you promise a kiss too I don't see why not" Shepard's smile grew bigger _

_"That's my line..." Thane nodded, happy that he'd reassured her he was okay without breaking down himself. _

_The medic's took Thane to the hospital on the level below. He was in a lot of pain, in and out of counciouness for days and days. Shepard had stayed with him the whole 3 weeks he spent in critical condition, the rest of the crew had come and gone, brought him flowers, brought shepard something to eat. Knowing she wouldn't leave his side. She had told them this is what she'd do for all of them and she would have just maybe no so determined as she had for Thane. He spent month's in recovery, in that hospital bed. Thane of course said he didn't mind. But shepard knew better than to know Thane liked social akwardness with most of his ship mans, medic's and others around him fussin over him and how much touching the nurses and doctor's had to do. He HATED it and they both knew it. _

_ He slowly in recovered, he had a cast put on, and a thick tight bandage around his stomach, which he had to keep on for a couple of months. Shepard had spent alot of time thinking, crying, soul searching and mostly blaming herself for what had happened. When you have months to repay the event in your head, you come to conclusion easily when the man throwing the grenade threw it after saying 'this is for you' The look in his eye struck fear in Shepard and that was something not many people had been able to do. _

_Shepard later found out a man by the name of Joe Kinbel had taken offence to her work with Cerberus and decided to take personal revenge on her because he'd lost his wife to a rogue protect. Shepard had to wonder if the illusive man used the 'rogue' excuses a little too much to be a coincidence. But that was a matter she could think about once the love of her life was safe back on their ship and she made sure she never lost him again._

_Once Thane was discharged from the hosital almost 4 months after the incident, he was sent to the normandy on crouches, making him limp around the ship. He'd suffered 4 cracked rips and a broken leg. Shepard had made him rest in her bed the whole time and no one on the crew or Thane argued with her and the crew did what little they could to help with annoying Thane, Shepard or anyone else and Thane got alot of messages wishing him well and that he should do whatever shepard told him to do, cuz it'd make life easier for him. _

_Thane had read Jokers message and laughed 'Hey Thane... Heard what happened, seems Shepard had made it her goal to make sure everyone knew why she was so angry all the time. She's always been a little ratty without sleep but this is like a baby with an obssession. The worst kind of obssession, she's been ordering people to work through lunch breaks, to stop talking while working. She came in her and hour ago and told me of for flirting with EDI. I DO NOT FLIRT, especially with EDI. Anyways I hope you feel better soon... not just for your sake but our too. Jeff. Oh p.s: Don't tell shepard I told you, I get enough greif as it is at the moment.'_

_ Shepard had never meant to be so harsh on the team, buut she felt so helpless. Normally if she had her gun she was only to bring people around. Bend to her will sort of speak. But Thane being so helpless, especially when he's the one who's always protected her. Let her be a women, letting her be scared, be her iner most self and that's one thing that Shepard loved most about Thane. Without realising it he had her be more herself than she ever thought possible around another person. _

_Shepard was in the elevator on the way to her chambers one day around 2 weeks later. Thane was still limping the cast had not been removed yet, but doctor's had said only a couple more weeks, but Thane had given up with the crutches and was walking on it, as if it were his bare foot. Shepard had tried to argue, but Thane was very stubborn about it but he was still convinced to Shepards chambers and he had no arguments as long as he got to be with her more. As Shepards chambers doors opened with the usual hiss. She saw Thane wiping his eyes of tears. He was leaning down the side of their bed. She moved slowly sit next to him, resting on her knees in front him, resting her hands on his knees and said_

_"Thane... do I have to ask what's wrong or are you going to tell me?" Thane sighed a little. Not this again._

_"I was looking through my stuff that you'd brought up here for me, so I'd feel more comfortable and I came across this..." Handing her a case. One sized for a ring. She flipped it open and she couldn't hold the smile that came to her face. The ring as simple and was engraved 'Siha.. My warrior anger and the love of my life. Forever'_

_"And what about this made you cry Thane?" He turned to her so quickly she jumped and lost her balance and fell into him. Their faces now only inches apart._

_"Thane..." her voice barely a whisper "The answer is yes. Yes I'll spend the rest of my life with you" Thane's face broke into a beaming smile and planted a passionate kiss on her. That night they once again showed their passion for one another how much they really meant the promised they had just made._

Shepard brought herself back to current time as she opened the door to her chambers, the memories of that night still brought a smile to her, She wonder how she could tease Thane into remembering it. She was a little shocked to see Thane sitting on her Sofa, concentrating on reading something on the data pad that she kept on her table. Shepard silently sat down next to him and put her lips to his neck. Thane froze in place, wondering what he felt on his neck. As soon as he knew it was his future wife he smiled and said

"Shepard... Please as sexy as you are right now... you said we needed to talk. So... what did you wanna talk about Siha? "Gently pushing her away and leaving her to pout a little.


End file.
